Subject 18: The Eagle And The Apple
by Cloud Raithwall
Summary: Emily Valentine doesn't want to be an Assassin, she never got a choice. The Abstergo in Scotland just loved getting their hands on this tourist; now she must relive the life of her ancestor, Amelia Valandrus. She wants freedom, they want power. AltairXOC
1. Prologue: The Eagle's Blade

Prologue: The Eagle's Blade

Acre, that was his destination. Thomas Chaunceller, that was the target. Altair Ibn La'Ahad, that was the Assassin.

I followed Altair, just barely, to Acre. He was a watchful man, knowing, but arrogant. I wondered why he was this way. I had followed many different Assassins in the past, learning their secrets as I grew from child to young adult. I could never become one, they said. I wanted to, but they wouldn't let me. Nor would my father, who was one. All because I was a girl. I was clever, though, and I got around that. I was a born Assassin and I wanted to protect my family and my home from the ever-threatening Templars.

Away from my home, after I'd watch the novices train, I would practice what I saw with long sticks. I climbed buildings like they did, masqueraded as them in my own makeshift robes. I would use stones to create places where I'd land from the rooftops. I admired them so. I ran errands for my parents to enhance my endurance. The only task I could never perform was the Assassin's trademark Leap of Faith. The only place to do it was in Masyaf's Fortress, where Al Mualim and the other Assassins resided. I tried to get in there once, but my father caught me and brought me home. He made me promise that I'd never try again. I promised and kept it all these years.

However, there was one Templar I wanted dead. And, this was the day I'd see him dead. The Assassins would never let one of their own die in vain. They'd have vengeance. As would I. I regretted the fact that I couldn't be the one to make the kill myself. I desired blood.

Thomas Chaunceller was the target. Altair Ibn La'Ahad was the Assassin.

Thomas was a major up and coming in the Templar ranks. There are many ways for Templars to rise in power, from taking cities to becoming leaders of the people. But, there's only one way to move faster than that up those ranks. And, that's to kill an Assassin.

Well, if it isn't obvious already, Thomas Chaunceller killed my Assassin father, Adrian Valandrus.

I hid behind a merchant's stand as Altair snuck into Acre. Guards stood by as he went over their heads. I quickly followed so I wouldn't lose his trail. I climbed the wall on the east side and circled around. I jumped from one scaffold to the next. Altair disappeared and reappeared in that ghostly way. Moving like a blade in the crowd. Some ways into the city, I noticed people were flocking to a particular place. I decided to keep with them, growing speed and getting closer to Altair. I didn't want to alert him, so I strayed off to the side. I couldn't let him notice me.

If I could follow a Master Assassin from Masyaf to here and back without him noticing, I'd know my stealth skills were at their highest. I would need them at their highest now.

I followed the crowd to the gate blocking the way to the port and looked past them. My eyes widened at the sight. An execution. On a large platform that looked almost like a stage, was Thomas Chaunceller. He was pacing and calling out to the crowd. It took all my willpower not to leap on that stage and kill him with my father's dagger. My mother had locked up his sword, but the Mentor kept his robes and hidden blade. My father had given me his dagger the day before he died.

"Do you want to end up like them!" Thomas demanded. The people around me He pointed out to us. "Do not think we will not punish you for your sins!"

I glared at him with all my might. He was heavily guarded. Two men were positioned on the sides of the stage with swords. He had two below them, next to it, and they were pacing around the crowd, watching. More were around, but I couldn't see them. I glanced around, looking for Altair, but he was nowhere to be seen. Startled, my eyes darted everywhere.

I finally noticed an eagle flying through the sky. It landed on the bar with people hanging by their necks, dead. Hearing its call, a powerful sound, I felt something resonate within me. A reason, an answer. I couldn't ignore it. I knew I was meant to be here, to witness this, but not for the reason I thought originally. For something else. I wondered what?

The majestic bird stretched its wings and flew once more. I watched it in awe and saw him. There, standing on the bell tower, was Altair. He was overlooking Acre while watching his target. I couldn't see his face from here, but I hoped he was disgusted by the Templar in front of him. The bell rang, loud and clear, to signal a new hour. I blinked in that second and the Assassin was gone. My eyes dropped down and Altair was there, like he had never moved. The bell rang again and I knew that I had to get ready.

My heart raced as he sauntered forward. When he did it, I had to be quick or I'd lose him. Just as he passed me, he glanced over and our eyes met. I was scared for a second, but he didn't stop moving. Good, he didn't recognize me. Thomas wouldn't shut up, but he only had moments. He seemed to figure that out, but kept the crowd going. He was saying something I couldn't make out, I was too excited. I anticipated the fact that this villain would be dead as any Templar that had been felled by the blade of an Assassin. Altair gained speed when Thomas pointed him out to one of his guards.

The Assassin shoved the people aside and the guards held their swords. As he went up the stairs, a guard pulled out his sword to counter Altair, but he was too slow. Altair reached back with lightning speed and grabbed the crossbow upon his back. He shot the guard, landing his heart. The other lurched forward, fear-stricken, and attacked. His sword came down. Altair-faster than when he pulled out his crossbow-dodged it while simultaneously using the bow to pull the guard back. As he fell, the first-still alive, but just barely-tried to get up. Thomas was frozen throughout. Of course, when his time ticked down to the last half a second, he got his sword out. Altair stepped on the first guard's back, dropping his crossbow, and jumped into the air. There was a collective intake of breaths-including mine-, and time slowed. The hidden blade shot out and all I saw was Altair landing on Thomas. I knew his blade was in his throat and the bastard was dead.

The other guards gathered themselves from the shock and I shook myself as they went at Altair, who glanced back. He bolted and I had seconds. Luckily, everyone was either chasing Altair or too stunned to notice me as I hurried towards the nearest building. Running up, letting momentum guide me, I grabbed the first windowsill. I pulled myself up onto the roof. Altair would want to get out of the city until things died down. Or, he'd go to the Assassin's Bureau. I knew where both were and decided his best bet would be the bureau. I headed in that direction. All of Acre was in an uproar, like always.

I smiled as I went. Thomas was dead. My father's murderer was dead. Though, I didn't really feel at peace like I thought. Instead, I felt…different. Both my father and Thomas were dead. I may not have killed the Templar, but I didn't feel right. I frowned. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. My pain was supposed to disperse in some way, but it was still there. Why didn't the pain go away?

I noticed white with a streak of red not too far off. Altair. I turned towards him and ran closer. I tried to move in such a way that he wouldn't notice me still. I heard the guards yelling below; no, they wouldn't follow him. Of course not. Why would they? They didn't have the training and Altair was moving too fast for them. They'd lose him. Eventually, he jumped off the roof. I made it just in time to see him stop at a set of large wooden doors. I looked at the whole building and saw it for what it truly was. I smiled. It was a church.

Yes, I thought, Priests. They dressed like the Assassins; all in white and they all wore hoods.

Guards surrounded his escape, unsure of what to do or what he would do. But, nevermind them. I had to keep my eyes trained on Altair's form, otherwise I'd lose him in the group. The priests started meandering out, moving past him. And, just like that, he was gone. Or, at least, to the guards lost sight of him. I knew where he was. He walked like the priests did and hugged the wall on the left side. He disappeared into the crowd and went down an alley. I smiled wider and turned towards the Bureau.

Yes, that was how it was done. That was the way of the Assassin.

**Author's Note: **

**I bet you all were expecting to see something other than this. No. I know this is the main opening when you put the disc in, just with my OC in it. I did that on purpose. This marks the start of something my friends. A huge project I love already. I decided to write this to find out who wants to ride out this train with me. I will warn you that I, like any writer out there, get writer's block, but I will update as much as possible. I just have to be in the AC zone, lol. **

**If you guys like it, wonderful, I'm happy. If not, sorry. Please review; that does help. Now, I know didn't state the name of my OC yet. Her name is Amelia Valandrus and she will be replacing Maria Thorpe. I didn't like Maria, she was a freaking Templar! Oh, I hate Templars…Sorry, back to the point. There will be two OCs, probably more as long as the series progresses. Blame Ubisoft for that one.**

**This is just part one of the series and I'm going along with the main games (AC-ACR). Desmond will have his own OC, ditto with Ezio, but I have to get Assassin's Creed done first. This is no AU, it's the game's basic timeline, only written with some fun stuff thrown in.**

**Sorry for the HUGE A/N. This will be the only hardcore long one, I hope, no promises. Thanks for reading. Again, review please. Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Chapter 1 – Waking Up

I felt a wave shoot through me. My body tingled as it switched from hot to cold. It was a long shift. I didn't understand what was happening. I felt like I was being pulled to the surface from a body of water. When I jerked up, I inhaled like I hadn't breathed for hours. That oxygen; it was bliss to have it again.

"She is doing a better job than the others!" That voice. It was Scottish.

"I can see that. Yes, this is very good." That one was distinctly German.

I opened my eyes to see some glass cover only just above my nose. It retracted to the side smoothly. I felt a vibration underneath me. I thought I was on a table, but, instead, I was on some sort of machine. I sat up fast. The two men backed away, regarding me with invasive curiosity. A black-haired man stepped forward, eyes gleaming.

"And, look, Wesley, she's up and running faster than Fourteen!" he cried happily with that Scottish voice. "And Fourteen was our best one yet!"

"That means nothing, Dr. Galloway. And stop calling me by my first name. I told you already, call me Dr. Stiener." The German one had vibrant blond hair and his eyes were a cold blue. Who would've thought, a German guy with blond hair and blue eyes. The perfect being. I'd scoff at the sarcastic thought if I wasn't so freaked out by current events.

"But, Wesley, since we are colleagues on a very important project that will take a while, I believe we should get used to each other." I stared at the Scottish one wondering if I was insane. How could a guy like that be so…whiney? Though, I didn't let my guard down because of it. Appearances can be deceiving.

I learned that the hard way today, or was it yesterday?

Dr. Galloway looked at me smiling. He came forward further and leaned down. " 'Ello there, lassie! My name's Declan Galloway! And what's yours?"

"You know her name, idiot," Wesley Steiner said dryly.

I shook myself of my confusion and glared at him. "What the hell is going on here! Who are you guys! What the fuck do you want with me!"

Wesley regarded me without emotion. Declan, on the other hand, looked startled, like we were old buddies and I snapped at him for no reason. He frowned.

"You are too loud," commented Wesley. "Do be quit will you?" I hated that 'v' sound in place for the 'w'.

"Answer me!" I shouted. I tried to stand, but Declan pushed me back down. I swung my fist at him and he barely jumped back in time. Standing, I went at him again. Declan just kept moving backwards with his hands in the air, like he didn't want to hurt me.

Wesley wasn't so polite. I heard a clicking noise I recognized instantly and I stopped fighting. My eyes were trained on the German. He held a gun straight at me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ms. Valentine. Sit back on the Animus. Now."

His voice was so commanding and precise. Even though I wanted to tell him where to get off, I had to listen if I were to survive. I glanced at the machine he called the Animus and complied.

Wesley nodded once and put the gun on his desk. The room was large, like an expensive apartment. All white walls with huge windows that showed Scotland outside. Miranda would call the cops to search for me. Right? I mean, she was my sister and I was supposed to be visiting her on her request. I knew it was a bad idea to come here.

"Good girl. This is much easier, isn't it?" he asked. "You have something we want, answers in that little head of yours. You will tell us."

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is you guys kidnapped me!" I snapped.

He came towards me, each step sounding like the beating of my heart moving faster and faster. I would never let this bastard know that I was scared to death. He placed his hands behind his back, military style and looked down on me. "It's not you we want. I just said that. It's your mind we want." His voice sent chills down my spine. This man reminded me of a cobra. "And, if you don't want to comply, we can induce a coma. With your mind conscious, this whole process moves faster. It's bad enough we have to deal with the pointless beginning."

"I don't understand." I whispered.

Declan chimed in. "Wesley, perhaps, I should explain this to her. She's new with this."

Wesley grunted and went back to his desk. I looked at the floor until Declan came up. Not wanting to look weak, I gave him my most defiant look. "I'm just a journalist. I have nothing to do with Abstergo."

"You're an Assassin," he corrected. "You'll understand soon enough. Do you know what this machine does?"

I shook my head.

"What is a memory, Ms. Valentine?" he asked.

My expression became puzzled. "Are you serious? That's a stupid question."

He sighed, being patient. "Answer the question anyways."

I groaned. An annoyed tapping noise came from Wesley. He was using his finger to tap the handle of the gun. My jaw clenched and I looked back at Declan. They wouldn't kill me, not yet. It seemed they needed me alive too much. I knew they'd shoot me in someplace less fatal like my arms or legs. They could patch me up as well, making the whole ordeal worse. Shoot and fix and shoot some more. Yeah, I think I should listen.

"A memory is the recollection of a past event unique to an individual."

"Precisely. Did you know that our minds, our DNA, not only holds our own memories, but the memories of our ancestors. That's what you experienced earlier. You were walking in the shoes of your ancestor, Amelia Valandrus. She was an Assassin like you and I believe she can lead us to our needs." He paced, thinking.

"Don't tell her too much, Dr. Galloway!" Wesley growled.

Declan flinched and frowned. "I wasn't." He looked at me again. "The Animus shows us that. Luckily, you don't need to go through the training program. I was right!"

"Right about what?" I asked.

"You can't be thrown into the specific memory we need, so I suggested that we ease you in. It happens much like with people who undergo hypnosis. They can't jump into the traumatic memory; they need to start off at a calming point. Without the confidence, you can't really do anything. You can't sync with your ancestor and we need you to. That's why we started so far back." He crossed his arms and smiled.

"Unfortunately, Warren Vidic gets to try out the new version," Wesley whined angrily. "We have to watch every detail, skipping very rarely."

Declan looked confused as he glanced at the other. "Warren Vidic? Isn't he in Italy?"

Wesley nodded.

"Oh. The new program. It really skips more?"

He nodded again.

"Hmm…" Declan scratched his chin thoughtful. "Interesting."

"But, Vidic doesn't even have a patient yet. We do, it should be mine to fully test out first." Wesley's frown became more prominent, though I didn't know how it could.

Declan raised a finger at him. "Wait! I heard he's onto one. They call him Subject 17."

"Then why did we have to classify her-" he pointed at me, "-as Subject 18?"

Declan shrugged. "Let's get back to what we were doing, shall we?"

Wesley grunted in agreement. "Lay down, Ms. Valentine," he huffed.

I glared at him before complying. "Now what?" I demanded.

"Now, you just wait while I start this up…" he trailed off. I glanced down to see him typing away at a computer that was hooked up to the Animus. He bit his lip, and then suddenly smiled. "There we go! "

I slipped into unconsciousness; that temperature switching tingling returning to my body. I heard the computer's voice in my head. "Welcome to the Animus, Subject 18, Emily Valentine." Then I saw_ her_, my ancestor.

Amelia Valandrus.

**Author's Note: Whew! Another chapter done. This is how the routine is set throughout; Amelia to Emily and back again, depending on the chapter lengths of course. I'll try to keep the Emily parts short, cuz there's really no romance and fun. The next chapter will be lots of fun. No, I'm kidding. But, seriously. I can't wait to get started, but…I need to get some sleep. I should have it done by tomorrow night. I wonder how Altair will take Amelia…? Hee hee, we will see X3 . Review please! Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 2: Loss And Strength

Chapter 2 – Loss and Strength

Why wasn't I feeling better? Could no one answer that?

I stared at the wall if my home, inside the walls of Masyaf, with dawn's light pouring down on my skin. It had been a week since Thomas Chaunceller's death and no happiness had come of it. My sister, Primrose, was too smart for the age of twelve. She caught onto my saddened state faster than my predominantly absent mother. Not to mention, my mother hadn't even figured it out yet. Prim had been pestering me about it, but I can't find the strength to tell her.

She does know about me sneaking off to follow other Assassins though, and she knew about my following Altair. She just didn't know the target, thankfully.

I pursed my lips. How much longer could this annoying feeling last? Damn it! I didn't kill him so why?

"Amelia!" a familiar voice called. I stood at the sound of my name. Rashid was running up to me like he was being chased by Templars. He waved at me with a huge smile. He has been my closest friend since I was a toddler. He was also one of the two boys who helped me train, even though he was no Assassin.

"Rashid, what's going on?" I asked when he finally bounced to my feet.

"I'm getting married!" he cried happily.

My eyes widened and I smiled. "Congratulations!" This lightened my mood. Everyone thought, we'd end up getting married, but we were friends. I thought of him as my brother. Ever since I chased off the mountain lion when we were kids, we had been inseparable. "And at 24 too!"

He tipped his head back to laugh loudly to the sky. "Yeah! But, you're only 21, Am. You should get married too. It'd do you some good."

I shook my head. "Oh please. I like my solitude."

He frowned at me. "What is your mother doing to keep this roof over your head, huh? Last I checked, all she did was mourn at your father's grave all day, every day. That leaves you to do all the work and finish raising Prim."

I looked down, my mood plummeting. "Prim is able to take care of herself a little. And we share the chores; she doing the household work while I do errands for people. We can handle it. I can handle it."

"I still think you should have someone who can take care of you for a change."

"Like who?"

"Malik or Kadar Al-Syaf." He crossed his arms.

I scoffed and stepped back. "What!" My voice was incredulous. "You can't be serious." I continued when he just stared at me in an authoritive way. "Rashid, no. Kadar is still young; only 18. He's barely a man. And Malik, no! It's bad enough the man has taken a big brother role to me ever since my father died! I don't want him around me all the time, making sure I'm not doing anything stupid."

"And following Assassins on their missions isn't stupid?" he demanded.

"Don't go there! Now you're sounding like Malik!" I snapped. I hated that. I knew he wanted to help, but I didn't want any. I definitely didn't want Rashid to act like Malik Al-Syaf. Malik was trained by my father specifically and, when he died…I don't know. He just started watching over me. Malik would always caution me against certain things or reprimand me when I did something he deemed stupid. And, following Assassins happened to be thrown into the category of 'stupid'.

"Malik is only trying to help you and so am I! You could get killed someday because of your fantasy!"

"It's not a fantasy! I will become an Assassin one day and fight for justice, like my father!"

We glared at each other for some time until he sighed and looked away. "You're like a sister to me, Am. I don't want you to die. I want you to live on." He paused to look at me again, eyes full of sadness. "I also don't want to fight on my last day here."

I gasped. "What? You're…no…"

"I'm getting married, like I said. And, tomorrow, I'm leaving for Acre." That city left a bad taste in my mouth. "And, I won't be coming back. I came by to say goodbye. I don't want to fight."

I felt wetness form in my eyes and I looked down to blink them away. "Oh. Then, no, I don't want to fight either." When I thought the tears were gone, I looked at him and forced a smile. "It's good. I'm glad you can make a life for yourself somewhere away from here. From the Assassins. Just watch out for Templars."

He gave a short, mirthless laugh. "Yeah. I wish that there was no war going on. Here, we know about it and in other places, like Acre, the people don't know anything about it. They might get suspicious at most, but they have ignorance to protect them."

"Don't worry, Rashid. You'll have a better life there. You'll have a family."

He nodded. "You're right. Come here," he said softly and opened his arms. I gladly went into them, wrapping my arms around him. "I'll never forget you, Am. You're my best friend and I love you."

Those words made the tears fall. "I love you too, brother-boy." I knew he smiled at the nickname I gave him. "I'll miss you so much."

"And I, you." He let go and backed away. "I'd better head back. My fiancé is waiting for me. If you ever sneak off to Acre, come see me."

I nodded, wiping away my tears. I watched him go. Another part of my life left me. I knew Rashid was alive, but it would have the same effect on me. The loss of my best friend. It hurt a lot and I turned to one of my make-shift dummies. I glared at it, feeling a rage burn inside me. _Rashid was alive, Amelia, _I told myself, but that didn't help. I curled my fists and just went at the dummy with full force, never letting up.

Sometime later, I lost track of time and Prim came out to find me. "Amelia, sis!"

"What!" I grunted coldly, my punches now slowing.

She came up beside me, frowning. "Rashid told you, didn't he?"

I abruptly stopped. I hadn't realized how labored my breathing was. I looked at her, puzzled. Her round face was staring up at me with remorse. Red rings circled her eyes like she had been crying for hours. I almost forgot. She would take Rashid's leaving badly because she had liked him. She fancied him. And now he was off to be married in Acre.

"Prim? When did he tell you?" I asked, kneeling down to her level.

"I don't know. A few hours ago, maybe. I wanted to see you, but I didn't want to leave. Mother was inside for a little while," she told me, sniffling.

Prim was still scared of sending mother off the deep end. She and I got his eyes, she told us. His deep brown eyes that glowed in sunlight. We got that trait and that made her very sad. That was probably another reason she avoided us so much and went to father's grave. Prim didn't want to see her cry anymore. She told me once that she wanted mommy back. I had told her that mommy's spirit had gone with father's to heaven. Unlike my baby sister, I had no such fears. I had come to resent mother for deserting us like she had.

"You should've come down anyway. I taught you how to get out from your window," I told her, watching her every twitch just in case.

She shook her head. "Mother would've saw."

I sighed. She looked like she wanted to cry again, so I embraced her. She did cry and she cried hard. I released my anger to let her get it out. Rashid was right though. I could die if I tried to continue to become an Assassin. What if I did? Where would this child go? But, I couldn't give up. I would survive. I would protect her and all of them. I would protect Masyaf. If I had to steal my father's provisions back to do it, I would.

After a while, she pushed herself out. Prim wanted to be strong like me, but she was more sensitive to things. While I could kill a rabbit to feed us on certain, desperate occasions, she would get mad at me for harming something cute.

Prim tried to look fierce. "I'll go clean the house, while you run around like you do, okay?"

I smiled fondly at her spirit. "Okay, Prim." She ran inside and I rose, brushing myself off. I looked up for the sun. It was just past noon, it told me. It was time for me to run errands. I hurried towards my room window and climbed the hard stone with ease. Once inside, I glanced around the familiar place. In the center was my bed and on one side was a small table. I noticed a cup of water sitting there, making me realize that my mouth was dry. I went to get a good, long drink and I savored the taste. On the other side of the small room was my clothing chest. In there was my makeshift Assassin's robes. I switched from my regular attire to that, keeping the blue hood off. The rest of it was a lighter blue, with some white here and there. Beneath my belt was a crimson sash, like what the Assassins wore. My boots were crafted by my father when he realized that I'd keep climbing buildings. He made them exactly like his. I was proud to wear them. I fixed my gauntlets before stepping out my window. I jumped off the ledge, ready for the impact, and headed off to work.

**Author's Note:**

**Another chapter done, like I promised. This one is more of a filler chapter to give some insight into the life of Amelia Valandrus. Next chapter will continue on with Amelia. I hoped you all liked it. Until next time…**


	4. Chapter 3: Enemy Of My Stubborn Ally

Chapter 3 – Enemy Of My Stubborn Ally

Hours went by and I found myself becoming terribly bored. I usually went all day and part of the night doing nothing but errands. But, today, I just didn't want to. Then, something inside made my toes tingle. I ignored it and kept going. I ran past some lower level Assassins, who glanced back at me. They noticed my clothes probably. They didn't do anything though, only continued back up to their fortress. I couldn't help but look at the place then to those two with envy. I kept hearing Rashid's words of _fantasy _in my head over and over. I shook myself and groaned. I had to hurry up if I were to return home before dinner.

I finished up with sending a letter from an old woman to a young man down towards the Masyaf's gate when I noticed something. A familiar white figure came through the gate. I couldn't figure out who it was, though I knew it was an Assassin. He stopped and another Assassin, one in darker colored robes appeared from behind the tree. I watched them closely as they conversed. When the white-robed one continued in my direction, I climbed a building and hid behind a set of steps. He came closer, not noticing my presence, and I recognized him. It was Altair.

He was alone. Why? Malik said he was going on a mission and Kadar told me he was going too, but Altair would be with them. Why was Altair alone? Where was Malik and Kadar? I decided, since I couldn't confront him for fear of him recognizing me from Acre, that I'd follow him again. Only, this time, to find out what happened. After each mission, every Assassin was supposed to report to the Mentor, or Al Mualim. The brothers may have been pains in my ass, but I did care about them.

Altair passed me, moving in that graceful way I never could get right. Here he was, the man who killed Thomas Chaunceller. I suddenly had the urge to thank him, but held it back. Malik and Kadar. I wanted answers. The Assassin picked up the pace, his steps becoming more urgent and gruff. Well, that wasn't a good sign. I hopped off the home and pressed myself behind a tree, freezing. I glanced behind just as Altair went up a wall. When he disappeared over the top, I took off after him. Pulling myself up faster than ever, I reached the peak. It went on like that for a few more minutes before he stayed on the ground. I rounded the next corner and saw the open pathway up to the fortress. Altair was at the foot when I bounded towards the edge of the cliff, just between two buildings. I slid down the side to my hidden footpath. I trekked up the side with a smirk. I slipped into the dark cavern that was just underneath the wall and ran into something. Blinded by darkness, I touched what stopped me. Damn. They found it, my secret, and closed it off. A new door was placed in front of me.

"Damn!" I hissed under my breath, turning away. Now I would never know. I sighed heavily and left to head home. I meandered around to the very beginning, just behind my home. Even with a slow stride, I got home quickly. I began thinking of Malik and Kadar again, as I ascended to my room. I groaned loudly and kicked one of the legs on my bed. I went out to my mother's room at the end of the hall. As I strode across to the door, I stopped abruptly when I reached for the knob.

I haven't been in here since…well, you know. Obviously, I haven't done many things since his death. Then again, this was one of the places mother forbade me from entering. I ended up figuring she made it a shrine to him or something. It may have been odd to a stranger, but to those who saw their strong love would've expected what I did.

I took a deep breath and pushed it open. It wasn't a shrine, exactly, but it looked the same as it had just before father would leave for the fortress. By the smell of father alone, I could tell mother tried her best to keep his presence here. It was truly sad that she couldn't let him go.

I stood there in the doorway just staring at my parent's room. It was so…hollow in here. I shook myself, for I couldn't linger here longer. I came here for a reason and I reminded myself of that. I stepped inside and looked around. It had to be here somewhere. Where would she put it?

"Amelia!"

I jumped, taken off guard. My sister's voice rang throughout the house. She must've heard me come in. I heard her running up the stairs. I couldn't let her know I was in this room, so I bolted out, shutting the door and finding her already in my room.

"Prim! What's wrong?" I asked.

She whirled around, fear in her eyes. "Templars! They've come for Masyaf!"

My eyes widened then my brows bridged to fury. "Where? When?"

"Now! They are breaking through the gate as I speak! The Assassins say we must get to the fortress!" I saw a tear fall from her eye. I knelt down to her level and looked deep into those still-innocent orbs. I placed a hand on her quivering shoulder.

"Prim, go downstairs and out the back. Just below the oak tree on the cliff is a secret passage way to the fortress. Go there and don't stop knocking until someone hears you and lets you in. Don't linger though, if you hear the Templars approach, hide. Don't let them see you. Wait for me if I don't find you in the fortress, alright?" I willed her to understand and listen. I didn't need her to get brash and fight.

After a moment, she nodded and hugged me tightly. "Hurry," she whispered. I nodded into her shoulder and let her go. She turned away without looking back at me. I hope she goes.

I rose and went back to my parent's room with haste. Templars. I'd fight them and protect my home. This was my chance to prove that I could and would lay my life down for Masyaf. I'd shed blood this day. I found a hidden case in the chest at the foot of the bed. It was silver with a red pattern and the Assassin's insignia on the top. I opened it, hearing the clicking noise as it did so. My father's sword lay before me.

It was a beautiful longsword; a blade curved at the end to a viciously sharp end. Its whole hilt was black and silver. The guard was two dragon heads stretching out like they were flying; their eyes were blue sapphires. The handle was wrapped in a white cloth that made the sword that much beautiful. Its pommel was a rounded-edged diamond shape with the Assassin's symbol on each flat place. The sheath was next to it, a solid black with parallel blue lines going down its smooth surface.

I picked it up, regarding it with admiration and getting used to the weight. It fit well into my hand. "Father, it's time. I hope you allow me to wield this sword just as you did." I tied the sheath to my belt tightly and put the sword inside. Hearing it slide into its home made me smile, prideful.

I took off down the stairs and out the door, pulling my hood up. Screaming sounded throughout the village along with swords clanging against each other. I hoped Prim was safe. My eyes darted around, identifying the Templars by the cross on their chests. I immediately jumped into the fray, unsheathing my father's sword. It glimmered in the sunlight as I swung at my first Templar. He was distracted by the Assassin who had stumbled back and he never noticed me coming. I cut him from the shoulder down his whole side. He cried out and fell. I leapt at him, stabbing him.

Pulling the sword out, I looked at the Assassin who was on the ground. It was a young boy, probably only an assistant or lower. He regarded me with utter shock. "You saved me. Thank you, but you're not one of us are you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think now is the time for thanks, yet. Go, help the others!" I ordered.

His eyes widened further. "You're a woman!"

I suppressed a groan. "That doesn't matter either! Go!"

He stood and ran back to help other villagers, or I hoped. Damned stereotypes.

"There's another dog!" I heard someone yell.

They must've been referring to me, because I was the only other Masyaf resident that looked like an Assassin even in blue around here. I turned to find two Templars advancing me. I readied myself, knowing I've only ever fought Kadar and Rashid. That was only practice and they weren't fully trained Templars. I got lucky with the last one.

The first Templar was larger than the other and he wielded a mace. Yikes. The other was armed with only a regular sword. I ducked just in time to miss the big man's swing and parry the other's. As the mace fighter stumbled forward, the other retaliated much faster. I swung in sync with him and…CLANG! I backed off to bring the sword up underneath. He blocked easily and smirked. He attacked and I used my weapon to halt him. Our blades sat atop each other as we battled with our strength. He was larger than me of course and stronger, but I just had to hold him off.

I felt a bead of sweat already on my forehead. I clenched my teeth together as his smile grew further. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the large Templar come back for seconds. _Really? This had to happen? _An idea came to mind.

"Is that all you got?" I taunted the Templar in front me. He glared at my words, but, like I hoped, he wavered at the discovery of my sex. His mind was no longer on the battle and I had surprise again. Just as the mace came towards us, I shoved him in the way with a loud grunt.

The blunt object crushed his head on impact, killing him. The other Templar looked confused then glared at me. He roared and jerked his weapon up and over his head. _Uh-oh. _I rolled out of the way and got to my feet, swinging. I felt the blow rumble through my sword to my chest as it hit. The sudden force sent me back to the ground. The wind was knocked out of me, but I still was conscious.

The monster was getting ready again; his steps slow, but precise. He was going to kill me. Oh, he could try. I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain in my chest and arms, and got up. As the mace went over his head, I ran the blade through his middle mercilessly. He gasped and stopped moving altogether. My breathing was labored. I tore it out of him and moved out of the way, not watching him collapse.

I smiled after a moment, enjoying my victory. No matter how small it was, it felt good. Taking a deep breath, I bounded toward a wall and went up to the roof, where I could see the edge of the village. Templars and Assassins fought at the gate and I saw the Templars faltering ever-so slightly. Good, that was a start.

A sudden cry reached my ears and I glanced down. An Assassin was surrounded by three Templars. He quickly slew two of them and fought the third. He was wrapped up in that one and he didn't see the fourth coming out of nowhere. Instinct took effect and energy embraced me. I jumped down on him and killed him. The Assassin shoved his enemy back and spun for this one. He was taken aback by my help. I couldn't get a good look at him yet because the Templar behind him was retaliating fast. Without thinking, I went up and shoved my blade just past the Assassin, our bodies pressing against each other, and through his attacker. I looked up and found myself looking into the brown-almost golden-eyes of the Assassin I just saved. I had never truly seen his face before. I didn't know what to do.

Altair.

We backed away from each other, just staring in astonishment. His expression flipped like a switch to irritation. "You're not an Assassin. Get out of here," he growled.

I glared at him as he turned away, my earlier shock at his looks dispersed. "I just saved your backside!" I snapped.

He whipped around, fury written in his eyes. "I would've handled it on my own. I didn't need you."

My eyes twitched at this ungrateful jerk. "That doesn't change the fact that I saved you. You would've gotten killed if I didn't step in!"

He glared at me wordlessly for a moment. "Meaningless. Get back to the fortress, like you were told."

"I'm staying to fight and you can't stop me." My voice was determined and firm.

He saw that, but it didn't faze him. "You'll just get yourself killed. Go."

I held my head high. "I've killed some already. I can fight. As long as I breathe, I will fight them. And, I don't need your permission."

He glanced back and forth between me and the battlefield. "Go back to the fortress and do not follow me." He turned back and started for the fight. I kept pace with him, ignoring his order. He glowered at me. "Are you deaf?" he demanded.

"No," I replied haughtily. "I just refuse to listen."

I heard him growl, but he stopped pushing. We bounded into the fight and killed Templars wherever they attacked, staying by each other's side. He was trained to protect civilians of Masyaf so I could count on him sticking by me, making this much easier. After a few more kills we heard a call.

"Break off the attack and return to Masyaf! Al Mualim commands!"

After cutting down another Templar, Altair grabbed my arm. "Enough. You heard the order. Let's go."

I sheathed my blade and reluctantly listened. We followed the main path back up to the fortress. The Templars had retreated back for now and we had the moment to get away. I prayed that both Prim and Rashid made it back to safety. That thought made my legs move faster and I felt the burn in them. They were tired, as was the rest of my body. I wasn't used to that much action. I brushed it off like a fly and pushed past Altair. I made it to the gate of the mountain-bound fortress before he took hold of my shoulder.

"Quit overexerting yourself," he said, his voice tight.

I shrugged him off. "I have to find someone."

"Altair!" someone called. "Come! Al Mualim isn't done with us yet." Another Assassin was standing at the middle of the canyon walkway that led up to the library and the tower. He moved through the mass of villagers that crowded the courtyard. Some even filled the training arena.

Altair removed his hand and went toward his ally. I followed him, curious about the next move. "What do you need me to do?" he asked the other.

"Follow me." The other went up the walkway to the tower and climbed the ladder.

Altair abruptly paused to face me head on. I almost bumped into him. "You cannot follow this time. Stay here."

I glowered. "To hell with that." I tried to get past him, but he pushed me back.

"Back off. I won't be the one to stop you. I won't need to." There was something in his deep voice that told me that was true. I glanced around to see many other Assassins eyeing me. They didn't know I was a woman yet, and that could turn ugly alone. "Don't you have to find someone?" he wondered. I looked into Altair's eyes and sagged in defeat.

"Yes," I grumbled, stepping backwards. That step alone took all my self control. "Fine."

He didn't say anything, but just stared at me. After a brief moment, he turned and followed his fellow Assassin. I crossed my arms and glared in his direction. When the white if his robes withdrew, I went off to find my sister. I leaned over the railing, searching for her. She must've not made it in. I peered back at the library. She might be in there. I headed inside, pushing my hood back to get a better view of things. I went up to the top of the walkway onto the platform with the Assassin insignia. This was like the stage for the Mentor to give his speeches.

The library was enormous to me. This was the first time I actually got to look upon the place. Books lined the walls and acolytes surrounded them. They glanced at me, but only briefly before turning back to their books. A large staircase rose to a set of doors leading out to the gardens (another place I had never seen) and splitting off to the upper level. Al Mualim was said to bury his head in these books up there, but that wasn't his room. That was at the peak of the whole place, just above the Assassin's Quarters. The towers that were at the front of the fortress were for the master archers. The southern tower was where Altair had probably gone, though I didn't know what that was for.

I started up the stairs when I was taken aback by a familiar voice.

"Amelia! What in God's name are you doing dressed like that!"

I glanced over to a cove in the back of the library. Standing in the doorway to what looked like a clinic, was an Assassin with a very badly wounded arm.

"Already throwing a fit Malik?"

**Author's Note:**

**Cliffhanger! Yay, Malik! Okay, it's not really a cliffy, but close enough. Now that Altair has met Amelia, I wonder how things are gonna go…. I hope this is a good depiction of the event in the game. I had a lot of fun writing this. Woo…another one outta the way. I'll try to update again tomorrow or the day after that. I've got to get some sleep since I haven't in the past few days trying to dish out all these chapters. Please review. It makes me happy. XD Until next time…**


	5. Chapter 4: White Cell

Chapter 4 – White Cell

That cold and hot tingle settled in my body as I woke yet again to the walls of the lab.

"You can't be serious, Dr. Galloway!" Wesley cried, incredulous. "It's only been a few hours! Keep going!"

"You seem to forget our lack of updated equipment, Wesley," Declan chided. "You remember Subject 14. He had done nearly as well as her and look what happened to him."

The German groaned with great irritation. "I don't care. I want what I deserve."

I opened my eyes to see Declan wave him off. "It's late anyways. Doesn't sleep sound appealing? I know it does to me."

The glass slid over my face again, disappearing back into the Animus. I sat up slowly, afraid of the world spinning on me. I put my hand on my head, suddenly unsure if I was Emily or Amelia. The only thing that told me I was Emily was the advance in technology I was looking at.

"Then I'll watch her."

Declan shook his head. "Unfortunately, my friend, I know how to work the Animus; you don't."

Wesley growled again and rose. With a brusque walk, he went to the large door behind me. He typed a password into a keypad, making the door slide open, and left me and Declan alone.

I got to my feet and gave him a hard look. "What the hell was all that?" I demanded.

He didn't look at me. "You took a trip through time, walking in your ancestor's shoes."

"Why do you need me? How can my ancestor help you?"

"Because she knew the one who holds the answers. She's part of the answer." He looked at me finally. "What was it like? You know, being there."

I was taken off guard by his question. There was no mocking or joking that I'd expect from a guy like him. One of my wardens wondered about what I had just experienced. Well, like Amelia, I wasn't gracious with people I didn't like. "Why don't you hop in and find out for yourself? I'm sure it'll be enlightening."

My tone was biting and he registered that. "I would, if I could. It sounds educational, truly intriguing."

I couldn't suppress the scoff. "I knew something like that would come out of your mouth."

He looked shocked. "What?"

"You scientists, you're all the same. Always making everything a project for you to study, to figure out. It disgusts me." I crossed my arms.

He regarded me curiously for a while. Finally, smirking, he said, "I like you, lassie."

Why would he say that? We were enemies. Why would he flatter me? I held my head high and looked him in the eye. "Careful who you try to befriend, Doc. Looks may deceive you, but I won't hesitate to kick your white-coated ass."

He glanced down at himself. "But, my ass is covered by my jeans." Smart ass. He knew well what I had meant.

My eye twitched. "Fuck off," I hissed.

Declan smiled and came around the table to stand directly in front of me. He leaned his head down to my height. "But, you do have one thing right, lassie. Looks are deceiving." With a casual smirk, he turned to leave, just as Wesley did. As the doors opened, he glanced back, "Get some rest, Emily. We have more work ahead of us." Just like that, he was gone.

I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't ever touch the Animus again, but, looking at it again, I didn't know if those words were true. The Animus had showed me a new perspective; it taught me things. I knew the basis of who the Assassins and Templars were and their long time feud. Listening to Amelia and watching her life through her eyes-even if it was only twice I had been with her-it made me realize what the machine could show all of us. In truth, I wanted to go back and learn more.

In such a short time, she had been through so much. Amelia was only 21 and she felt the weight of self-inflicted pressure of the responsibility she had inherited from her father. I even met Al Mualim, the grand master of the Assassins, through her and her guardian, Malik Al-Syaf. And the enigmatic and brash Altair Ibn La'Ahad. Now, that was an interesting guy I wanted to know more about. He may have been an asshole, but I wanted to know why. Was it his overconfidence in his abilities as it sounded, or was it something else? I just wished I could have discovered this device in another way.

Declan had mentioned about something happening to the last subject they had. I questioned their counting skills since they had jumped from 14 to 18-me being 18 obviously. There was a Subject 15, 16, and 17 out there somewhere. I wasn't alone metaphorically speaking. I wondered if I'd ever see them. Wesley had also mentioned a name: Warren Vidic. He must have been with Abstergo Industries and a highly respected member of it if my German captor had spoken about him with such distaste. Vidic was in Italy, Declan had said as well.

Were my fellow subjects there, perhaps? I decided to ask Declan about them later. He seemed more…giving than Wesley. I might very well have a better understanding of my situation now. I had a feeling that the Animus, like anything else, had a bad side. I just didn't know what that side was exactly.

I pursed my lips as I gazed upon it. I may have been tired, but I wanted to see the extent of my white cell. This room was large, I knew that, but it branched off to three other rooms and probably a hallway. The largest door was the only way out. That was obvious. Gazing at the window, I walked over to see the distance. Oh, no. I shivered when my question was answered. In a burst of energy, I moved away from it. All I knew is I was still in Scotland and more than five stories high. I shivered.

"That's one escape plan out the window," I grumbled. I laughed at my words. "Ahh, stupid puns." I glanced at the only door that was open thinking that that had to be my room. I smacked myself in the head, I hated this.

I yawned, dropping my hand back to my side. Exploring would have to wait. Besides, from what I saw, I didn't think I'd be able to do that. Keypads were a bitch. I turned on my heel and approached my room. I passed what seemed to be pillars that were the only thing holding up the ceiling and saw cameras. Of course. I swear if there are any in the bathroom, I was going to be pissed beyond belief. It's bad enough that I am a prisoner here in some lab in the middle of Scotland. I continued after glaring into the lens that was far from my reach. As soon as I entered the small room, the door slid shut behind me.

I sighed, "Typical."

Dead in the middle of the left wall was a bed that looked like it wasn't going to be from a luxury hotel. Queen sized, white sheets, grey comforter, white pillows. Yeah, no fancy stuff for moi. A glass table was placed on either side with a reading lamp. And what would I be allowed to read? I mean, these guys would probably expect me to slit my wrists somehow with the pages. Now that would be one helluva papercut. Across from the edge of the bed was a closet. Another door was yonder, hopefully the bathroom. Ignoring both, I dragged my feet to the bed and sat. Holding my head in my hands, I knew this would be my routine for a while. A low growl rumbled from my stomach. Great, I was tired and hungry. My spidey senses told me I wasn't going to get to eat tonight. Might as well call it a night.

Not even bothering to kick off my shoes, I fell back, rolled, slid my hand under one of the pillows, and let sleep take me.

Blood. The truth will be written in blood.

"Wakey, wakey, lassie."

The voice laced heavily with a Scottish accent. Yay. I gripped the pillow, hoping I wasn't facing him. It sounded like he was calling for me to rise for a while from his tone and Wesley's irritable, loud grumbles from the main room. They were already preparing and I didn't have a clue what time it was. The lights were unchanging in this hallowed place. They bore through my lids like prying lasers.

Yeah, this was going to drive me insane at some point.

I groaned as I heard him call for me again and again. "C'mon, lassie. You have to get up sometime. You don't want Wesley in here do you? You know those Germans, always so pushy."

Oh, how I hated Declan. This man would get hit soon and it was only day two. I wanted out. I didn't want a day three. This yearning for knowledge I felt was overcome by the need to go home. The Scotsman nudged my arm lightly. In response, I lunged at him, fist flying and eyes becoming alert. I had the bastard! Or, so I thought. As fast as I thought my attack was, his movements were much faster. He caught my wrist before it could connect with his jaw. Confusion settled over me. How did this scientist do that? The speed, like that of a cobra.

"Slow, lassie, slow." His words left me as dumbfounded as his action. As I looked at him, I saw a momentary lapse in his cool-headed control. He dropped my arm and straightened himself. "Come now. You have a date with the Animus again, best not to keep it waiting." He turned and left the room.

What was that about?

"Come, girl! We haven't all day!" Wesley shouted a second later. I shook my head, swung my legs over the bed, and stood. When I entered the Animus room, Wesley was sitting in one of the—you guessed it—white chairs near the Animus, arms crossed with his fingers tapping continuously while Declan was leaning over the computer that was hooked to the machine I'd be laying on probably all day.

"Why the hell am I doing this?" I demanded.

Declan didn't flinch, he never raised his eyes to me. Wesley was forced to reply. "For things that are beyond your understanding. Now, I'm an impatient man," _Who woulda thought? _"Get in the table so we can begin." His voice was sharp and bitter, like cheap wine.

I groaned, but remained standing. "Fuck you."

The clicking noises coming from Declan's computer stopped abruptly but the man remained still. Wesley stopped his finger movements as well, but only to turn his head back enough so he could look me in the eye. What dim light there was in those dark blue orbs seemed to darken a shade, making the whole room feel even more lifeless. He rose from the seat, each movement deliberate and controlled, and approached me. I stared him down and each second felt like an eternity.

"Say that again, girl."

I didn't falter. "Fuck you."

His eye twitched and I just barely noticed his hand move. It shot up.

"Don't touch her, Wes," Declan said warningly. "You remember what happened last time you lost your temper."

The German's hand was stopped just before my throat. He smirked coldly. "Yes, well, I don't want to repeat that. Now, Ms. Valentine, get into the Animus. Do not speak again for Mr. Galloway might not be here to save you." He returned to his chair.

Declan turned his head in my direction, his eyes conveyed a warning for me. I knew it was to obey. I moved finally, deciding it was in my best interest. I hadn't even noticed my hands shaking. Germans. I glanced over to Wesley once more, careful not to catch his eye. I couldn't win in a fight here, I knew that. When I could though, I'd do it. He was glaring out the window and I thought I saw his eyes twitch.

Getting on the Animus, Declan wouldn't look at me again. The memory of the speed he showed flashed through my mind as I laid back. All thought dispersed. The glass sheet slipped over my face and the program began. Declan moved through the memory blocks back to my last point. I heard one last click and Amelia took me.

**Author's Note:  
>And finally I finish this chapter. I apologize for the long wait, my friends, even though I said I would try to have this up much sooner. And I also apologize for not responding to those of you that reviewed. Thanks and this is what I give you for now. It's Amelia's turn again. I wonder how things are going to turn out for both of our heroines...XD Until next time….<strong>


End file.
